


My Other Half (WolfStar Oneshots)

by blue_twinkly_lights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Hurt Remus Lupin, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, POV Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus is giving him that hug, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Sirius wants to give remus that hug, Tumblr Prompt, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, tumblr made me do this, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_twinkly_lights/pseuds/blue_twinkly_lights
Summary: So this is pretty much just random WolfStar prompts I've found over a couple of months, and I just can't help myself, so here I am writing one-shots for some of my favorite Hogwart's babies. >~< Some things to establish first!~I love Remus Lupin, and so does Sirius Black, also I have the weird feeling that despite Remus's height, he's very much a bottom, and Sirius is more than happy to be a top, so there's no complaints from him.Secondly, Sirius Black is secretly a baby and Remus is the only person who would listen without giving a comment on his parents, he'd just listen, and this leads to impromptu cuddle sessions at the worst of times but at the same time, they both love it.Just wanted to give my peace, enjoy ya'll!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	My Other Half (WolfStar Oneshots)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my WolfStar playground where just about anything can happen~ 
> 
> Enjoy lovelies, I gotta bounce but I'll be back with another prompt sooooonnnn~
> 
> Prompt: “WHO are you making out with,” james will demand seventh year, loudly, betrayed bc, sirius has not told him and there are HICKEYS on his NECK. “i keep looking on the map but all I ever see u do is hanging out while remus studies in that empty transfiguration class room, what the heck man.” 
> 
> Prompt by: punkinpadfoot
> 
> FEEL FREE TO PUT SUGGESTIONS IN THE COMMENTS!!!

It was Sunday evening, and three fourths the Marauders were gathered in the common room, strewn about the place making themselves comfortable. There was one heck of a storm outside too. Sirius himself stared out the window fighting off his boredom with little progress, everyone else was already in bed, so he had no one to pull a prank on and James didn’t seem to be speaking to him right now.

In fact, James hadn’t spoken to him for the past three days, Sirius would push it off onto something like Lily rejected him again, but he knew this was something different; when it came to Lily, James would just get right back up because he was persistent like that. But no, he was being given the silent treatment and he could feel Prongs glaring holes into his back. 

Sirius trailed his half-lidded eyes to where Remus sat on the couch adjacent to him, going from his socked feet all the way to his jumper that fell just right, giving Sirius the perfect view of a freckled shoulder. (I have a thing for a cute freckled Remus and I’m not gonna hide it). Sirius smirked as he looked at his Moony’s hands, so delicate, yet they could do a world of wonder he knew. His smirk grew broader when he met Remus’s eyes and found the other boy giving him that  _ look _ .

With heat in his gaze Remus bit at his bottom lip, swiping his tongue over it quickly, a noncommittal gesture really, but to Sirius, who had also seen what Remus’s mouth was capable of, made his mouth run dry and his face heat at the things they could be doing right now.

“Okay, that’s it!” 

If it wasn’t for the problem child who was still in their presence.

Sirius sat up from his lounging position and Remus had the decency to look embarrassed, probably afraid they’d been caught ogling each other.

“Who have you been making out with?!” Sirius felt confused but Prongs didn’t give him the time to think before he started talking again.

“And don’t tell me you’re not! I see your neck Padfoot!” James accused and Sirius felt himself mildly flush-he wasn’t trying to hide them, but Prongs so blatantly pointing them out made him feel uncomfortable. Sirius coughed trying to pull his sweater up higher, and Remus stuffed his nose into the book he was reading, pretending like he didn’t care.

James gave him a look before he stepped closer; Sirius almost laughed, Prongs was so frustrated but the answer was literally sitting right next to him.

“I keep looking at the map,” He pulled said map from his back pocket. “But all I ever see is you hanging around while Remus studies in that old transfiguration classroom!” James took a second to breathe before he righted himself and gave Sirius a hard look.

“What the heck man!” James said and Sirius fought  _ so _ hard to keep the shit-eating grin off of his face, really he did, but before too long he was laughing so hard he thought his gut might bust, and James was yelling at him, telling him that you don’t keep that kind of thing from your best buddy, but Sirius couldn’t stop laughing to process any of that. So with a huff, he watched James stomp up to their dorm room, yet seeing the boy so upset further spurred on Sirius’s laughter until he was wheezing, no longer able to actually breathe and just rolling on the floor.

When they were sure he wouldn’t be returning, Remus began to laugh as well, dropping his book entirely and failing to not snort while he laughed. So as Sirius sat up he just took a moment to truly stare at Moony in all of his adorable dorkiness. The boy’s dimples were showing, and the freckles that dotted his high cheekbones only seemed to look better in the dim candlelight of the evening; Sirius smiled at the lovely display before him, he truly would never get enough of just looking at Remus.

When the boy opened his twinkling blue eyes and managed to quiet himself, they were left with the quiet common room, and a rising heat that laid in both of them. So carefully Sirius stood, giving Remus that charming smile that he knew his Moony loved, and tied his hair back into a low bun, annoyingly swatting at the hair’s that refused to stay put. Remus gave him an endearing smile and sat back where he lay on the couch. 

“So,” He started, and he rolled up his sleeves, settling himself in front of the boy, and leaning down to grasp his lovely hand in his own. He saw the slow flush settle on Remus’s cheeks and he resisted the urge to dive down and devour his mouth. He’d wait a minute. 

“When are we gonna tell Prongs that he’s overreacting for no reason?” Sirius held his other hand out as Remus sat up, he fluttered his fingers over the scarred skin on his cheek, never seeing anything other than beauty every time he looked at them. He knew Remus hated them, but he loved them, they made his Moony, well...They made him every bit of the boy Sirius loved, and he wouldn’t change it for anything.

“Hm,” Remus gave a happy hum as Sirius ran his long fingers through his hair. “He’ll figure it out eventually, he may be dense as a rock, but even Prongs has some observation skills.”

“Oh yeah totally,” Sirius threw his head back reminiscing. “Like that one time he got Lily roses for her birthday, but it turned out she was having a terrible allergy season, so she walked around the school all day looking like she’d been crying? James just kept telling himself ‘She cried tears of joy over my gift!’ that’s some top quality observation skills no doubt Moony.” Sirius laughed before suddenly Moony surged up and captured his mouth. Sirius groaned into the kiss, quickly maneuvering his hands to Remus’s hips, holding him to his body while they continued to kiss.

Remus snaked his arms around Sirius’s head and quickly the bun was gone and Sirius gave a groan, not really annoyed at all.

“You ruined my bun.” He playfully teased as he nipped at Moony’s lip.

“You knew it would happen eventually it’s your own fault.” Remus murmured as he pressed their lips together again, pressing himself closer. Sirius gladly kissed back, not really concerned with responding to the statement, instead, he ran his hands up Remus’s sides, eliciting a small shiver from the boy. Together they managed to tangle themselves in front of the fire, no clothes having been removed in fear of being caught, but that didn’t mean that they didn’t touch what they could. 

“Ah,” Remus moaned against Sirius’s mouth as the boy above him gave his hip bones gentle strokes, obviously insinuating something much more sinful. When Sirius dragged his mouth down Remus’s jaw, giving sloppy butterfly kisses here and there, Remus took a moment to shift, feeling dizzy as he always did when he felt that familiar hardness against his leg. Oh, the things Sirius did to him… 

“Moony,” Sirius let out a groan against his neck as Remus purposefully shifted again, rubbing slowly along the hardness straining against Sirius’s pants. A particularly nippy bite was issued to Remus’s neck, and the boy gasped at the feeling. It seemed like his Padfoot couldn’t contain himself tonight. Another breathy “ _ Moony _ ,” Against his neck had Remus letting out a breath of air, it felt so good to just have his Padfoot above him, his weight keeping him grounded when he felt like he was walking on air. 

His eyes fluttered shut when Sirius began to nip at his pulse, knowing full and well that was his  _ spot _ . They both had one, Sirius’s was below his right ear, where just the right pressure would send him into a groaning mumbling mess against Remus. He moaned and bit at his lip when Sirius sucked  _ hard _ , trying and failing to keep his sounds to himself.

“Let me hear you,” Sirius said but Remus continued to bite his lip, refusing. Sirius’s hand traveled South and Remus barely withheld a groat when the boy held him through the thin fabric of his pants. 

“Moony…” He mumbled heatedly against the boy’s exposed shoulder, running his nose along Remus’s collarbone, coming back to his shoulder and biting down. A strangled moan left Remus at the sensation, only barely catching Sirius’s next words.

“Say my name,” Sirius said, no demanded, and Remus was all too happy to comply. He knew Sirius loved him, but he still had insecurities, and one of those was that one day Remus would up and leave. Just like everyone else had, and if Remus saying his name during such an intimate and important moment made him feel better, then Remus had no qualms with that.

“Sirius,” he said softly into the other boy’s ear as Sirius held him tighter, breathing in deep against his neck, hands still at Remus’s hips now. Sirius pulled away from his neck and stared deep into Remus’s eyes pushing his forehead against the other boy’s.

“My Moony,” He said, pressing a gentle kiss to Remus’s lips, closing his eyes and smiling against Remus’s slightly chapped lips.

“My Padfoot,” Remus said, and with the dying fire next to them, all he could hope for was that the happiness of the moment would carry on to many more between them.

* * *

The next morning when Remus woke up, he hadn’t forgotten about the night before, or what had occurred. It made him very happy in fact, but what he had forgotten about was James and his extremely loud mouth.

“What the hell Moony! You too?! WHO HAVE YOU BEEN MAKING OUT WITH GOD DAMNIT!?” 

It was safe to say they probably wouldn’t get away with late-night makeout sessions in the common room anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> FEEL FREE TO PUT SUGGESTIONS IN THE COMMENTS!!! THANK YOU FOR READING!!!


End file.
